drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Steam Vapora
Steam Airheart Vapora is a mechanic born in Coperton, who is currently living in the Rem Forest, working in a large workshop along with her work and housemate Rust. The workshop building belonged to her family and was taken by Rust who believed it to be abandoned and at the time, refused to leave. Seeing the success that Rust had with his business, Steam agreed to let him stay, in exchange for working alongside him. She specializes in fixing larger machines, and she's very enthusiastic over both guns and planes, owning a plane of her own which she rides at times. She's the daughter of Ochre and Myrtle Vapora, who were part of Coperton's military, and she hopes to follow in their footsteps. Appearance Steam is 155cm tall and chubby. She has dark olive skin with freckles, light blonde hair, which she keeps tied in two pigtails and brown eyes. She also has two short light brown coloured horns under her hat. They are not visible unless she removes her hat. She often wears a red top hat with golden-winged goggles, a black turtle neck with short white sleeves and a red corset with golden buttons. She wears black fingerless gloves, a brown belt and black shorts with red pockets, and red and black boots. Personality Steam is a kind and lighthearted girl, although clumsy and socially awkward and at times, she is very friendly and strong-willed. With the exception of Rust, she is often embarrassed to share her interests with others, and when she does open up, she tends to alienate others by forgetting they are not as familiar with certain subjects as she is, which leaves her feeling quite awkward with herself once she realizes it. She can be naive, but also stubborn and bossy when certain things don't go the way she wants them to. While not being capable of willingly hurt someone of her volition, she is quick to fight back when provoked and has no problem putting others in their place when they try putting her down. She has a big passion for planes as she adores the idea of flying, along with coming from a family of pilots. She often tends to go off about this and seems to take great pride in her family's achievements and reputation and how much of a great deal they are to her She also has an interest in guns and military but often gets bored because there's never much trouble around for her to use her guns. Abilities Steam is a skilled mechanic, specifically when it comes to larger machines and vehicles. She is very good with guns, her prefered weapon of choice being a bazooka. She also knows how to ride small planes. Relationships Rust work partner, they're really close friends even if they disagree on a lot of things Can often be seen arguing over steampunk aesthetic, specifically whether guns or knives are better She had a crush on him at some point but it was unreciprocated, she got over this and mostly treats him like a brother Iron They're actually really close and enjoy to mess around on the workshop when Rust isn't watching. Rust revoked their gramophone privileges when they insisted on playing Nightcore versions of classical music. Ochre Dad who she is very close with, they often send letters to each other and keep in touch Myrtle Steam lost her mother in a plane accident at the very young age of 4, so she doesn't remember too much about her. But she does look up to the stories about her and how she was a great pilot. She wishes she could have known her better and that she didn't leave her so early in her life. Steam sees her mother as a role model and hopes to be as great as her one day. Ether Her childhood best friend who kind of disappeared suddenly and then randomly came back She thinks he's kind of wacky but they get along really well. Atomus Steam met Atomus through Rust and Iron and thinks he's nice, however, she gets a strange vibe from him when he talks. As such, she prefers to keep her distance. Rust tends to dismiss this, while Iron tends to get tense when asked about it. Zelly Steam met Zelly along with Iron not long after she moved in with Rust, she found her to be friendly and lighthearted but she could not help but be a bit intimidated by her. She and Iron threw her a welcome party, which doubled as a pick-me-up for Rust who was more isolated and sad at the time. Her and Zelly got along quite well, but Steam was still very socially awkward and ended up drifting away. They're more like acquaintances and casual friends who don't speak much unless they're all in a group, but Steam enjoys her company and reliability nonetheless. Blade Steam met Blade in the welcome party that was set up by Iron and Zelly, seeing him by his own just like she was, gave her the courage to try a speak up and potentially make a friend. The first encounter went awkwardly as Blade seemed to be preoccupied with other thoughts and ended up leaving earlier. They got to meet again and seemed to hit it off quite well. He visits her at times and they enjoy chatting. Backstory Lived a perfectly normal life with her parents, her mother died in an accident when Steam was 4 and she was raised by her father ever since. She left Coperton for reasons and went into the Rem Forest to the old workshop her family owned. Seeing Rust was living there and made it his home, they agreed to work and live together. Trivia * Her name literally means "Steam Steam" because "Vapora" is supposed to be a weird word-play on "Vapor" meaning "Steam" in Portuguese ** Or I guess just the word "Vapour" which has the same meaning, but I only found out about it now so it does not represent my original intentions, cheers * Her middle name "Airheart" is a reference to Amelia Earhart, a famous pilot. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Coperton Category:The Rem Forest Category:Complete pages